Kiri's Storm
by Grincourt
Summary: When Sho sacrificed his life for the girl he loved, he thought it was all over. But it had only just begun. How will the descendant of a great ninja clan, Kano Sho live in a world where ninja's still live in the public and use techniques he never thought was possible.


**I Don't Own Naruto or HSDK ( Rewritten chapter)**

It was a dark and cold night, slowly the snow and rain fell covering everything within the misty forest. It was a normal occurrence in the land of water. Slowly a single figure stepped out from the shadows of the misty forest, stopping under a large tree branch which blocked most of the rain and snow to look up at the moonlit sky.

The figure, now revealed was an older man of medium height who seemed to be in his mid to late sixties, although he was obviously far pass his prime he carried himself in a manner which made him seem quite dangerous despite his age. The older man had porcelain white skin with long black hair which fell down his back. He was dressed in all black robes that was held together by a single white sash.

Several minutes passed as the man admired the beauty of the surrounding area. Suddenly the old man began to speak with an aged and knowing voice. " Come on out, it'll take another hundred years for a bunch of upstarts like you to sneak up on me ".

Suddenly two figures appeared in front the older man. The two figures were both extremely tall men who each carried massive swords on their backs.

One of the men had pale skin with short black hair and was dressed in standard Kirigakure uniform and flask jacket. His most distinctive traits were his bandages which covered the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector which sat sideways on his forehead. He also carried the famed Kiri's Executioner Blade on his back without any hint of trouble from its weight.

The other man was also dressed in standard Kiri gear but what mainly set him apart from the other man was his distinctive shark like appearance complete with blue-grey skin. He also had small white round eyes with gil like facial markings under his eyes. And like the other man, he had a large sword on his back which was completely bandaged concealing it's appearance.

Slowly the two men sauntered towards the older man each with devious grins covering their face. As they got closer the shark man began to speak. " Heh, sharp as ever huh geezer ? "

" Sharp enough to cut off that bloated fish head of yours Kisame ", the old man retorted with a slightly amused look on his face.

" Hahaha. He got you there Kisame. ", the bandaged man said, amusement clear in his voice.

" Humph ! Whenever you're ready old man... And shut it Zabuza. "

Both Zabuza and the older man just ignored Kisame, starting their own conversation. " So where is one eye and the demon lady ? They're late. ", Zabuza asked.

" Don't know... I'm sure they'll be here soon enough. ", the older man said, showing slight annoyance.

Suddenly Zabuza felt a large about of killing intent directed towards him, quickly he turned around to see the source of the intent. What he saw was just what he expected. It was a slender, young woman with long auburn hair marching towards him with a look on her face why scream ' I'm pissed off '. Behind her was a blue haired man of average height with an eye patch covering one eye who seemed to be weary of the woman marching towards Zabuza.

As the woman got closer towards everyone she began to speak, " Who the hell are you calling a demon lady Zabuza ? Couldn't be me... Could it ?". The Woman said slowly, obviously threatening Zabuza but he before he could reply she continued. " Haha of coarse not ! I'm the epitome of all yamato nadeshiko ", the woman finished cheerfully.

Suddenly everyone sweat dropped before the elder of them all began to speak, " Ao... Mei.. Nice for you to finally join us. ", the elder said, his voice clearly showing his dissatisfaction of their lateness.

" Ahhh apologies Senzui-sama... I had to wait for Mei to finish her...Ummm... Date. " Ao said awkwardly has he rubbed the back of his head.

" Awwww how cute. So when is the wedding ? ", said Zabuza in a mocking tone while Kisame just chuckled lightly off to the side.

" Ewww ! As if I'd ever gone on a date with Ao ", Mei exclaimed.

" Heh ! That so ? "

" I don't think I like your tone Zabuza-san ... If you keep saying such things... ", Mei said as she stepped closer to Zabuza with a kind smile on her face before continuing. " I'll fucking murder you "

" I'd like to see you try girlie ! " Zabuza retorted as he jumped back slightly preparing to draw his blade.

Ao just rubbed his temple as he sighed at their childishness, while Kisame just cheered them on. Suddenly an authoritative voice stopped them all in their tracks.

" Enough ! We're not here to play games. ", Senzui snapped. Quickly everyone stopped messing around and gained serious looks on their faces.

" Now... Everything has been prepared. Tomorrow night, we kill the Fourth Mizukage. "

" Yes, Lord Third. ", the four shinobi said in unison.

* * *

It was a early morning in the Leaf Village, the sun was just beginning to rise. In the distance, one man watched over the village from his office window with a happy smile on his face. The man had ocean blue eyes and chin length blonde hair which framed his handsome face. This man was the leaf villages renowned and feared Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

As Minato overlooked his village he couldn't help but smile cheerfully, for him his life couldn't get better. The village was peaceful and thriving under his position of Hokage, and his beautiful wife, Kushina had safely given birth to their twin children five years ago without any trouble from the Kyuubi. Honestly speaking, Minato couldn't believe how amazing his life was at the moment.

He had a family, which was something he had wanted all his life as he grew up being an orphan, amazing students who were each becoming extremely well known for their skills and he had even became Hokage. Every dream he had growing up as a child had slowly came true, somehow through all his hardships, he achieved the greatest happiness he could ever hope for.

Finally snapping back to reality, Minato turned his head towards his desk and saw something which quickly wiped his cheerful smile away. " Ugh ! Paper work...and a lot of it. ", Minato thought as he gazed at several large stacks of paper covering his desk. With a slothful sigh, Minato finally began working on the large stack of paperwork on his desk.

* * *

( Meanwhile in the Hidden Mist Village )

Currently perched up in a tree overlooking a large mansion was Senzui, who had recently came back from a meeting with other elders of the village. As he looked down, he saw his five year old grandson, Shou Kanou creating small gusts of wind which caused him to float several inches off of the ground.

Even though he'd seen it many times, he couldn't help but be amazed. His grandson had somehow been blessed with the rare kekkei genkai of his fathers now extinct clan. He was quite shocked a few years ago when he told his grandson of his parents passing which almost caused him to be struck by several bolts of lighting which seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Senzui couldn't help but be proud of his grandson. Not only did he inherit a powerful kekkei genkai but he also had a perfect physique which he inherited from Senzui's side of the family. On top of the skills he inherited Shou was steadily showing signs of an amazing prodigy as he picked all of the basic skills a ninja should have a grasp on. Only six years old and he had a respectable level of basic chakra control, which would make most genin jealous.

_" With my family's natural physical superiority and his father's kekkei genkai**(1)**, he'll be unstoppable someday "_, the former mizukage thought as he looked down at his grandson.)

After watching his grandson fail at his attempts of flying several times, Senzui decided to jump down from his current position landing silently behind.

" Having fun floundering like a fish out of water ? ", Senzui questioned as he look down kindly at Shou who had fallen on his head upon hearing him.

" Grandpa ! You're back ! ", Shou shouted out energetically as he hugged his grandfather to which Senzui responded by rubbing the top of his head playfully causing Shou to blush comically as he punched at him in embarrassment.

" Heh ! Easy there kiddo ! ", Senzui chuckled out as he casually brushed off Shou's punches. " So how about we go into town and get you your own set of shinobi tools ? "

Hearing this caused little Shou to jump happily at the thought of finally taking the first step to becoming a ninja.

Not long after the two of them made their way to the village's shopping district and successfully purchased a set of skillfully crafted standard ninja tools which consisted of kunai, shuriken, wire, smoke bombs, and explosive tags.

Though, the set was consisted of standard ninja tools, the tools themselves were anything but standard. The shop from they were purchased from was called Takumi Nin Shop.

Takumi Nin Shop was owned by a large group of blacksmith shinobi who hailed from the once famous Takumi Village. The village was once renowned for there art of weapon making and crafted weapons for any village that could afford their prices. Sadly as time passed, most villages stopped purchasing their tools and gear from outsiders and Takumi village became more or less obsolete.

When the village faced hard times, they had no choice but to reach out to all of their former clients for assistance but their pleas were only met by silence. Ignored and on the verge of destruction, Takumi village received an offer to join the Kirigakure from Senzui who was still the Mizukage at the time**(2)**. Quickly the once great blacksmith village was absorbed into the Kirigakure where they are now forging the best tools and weapons for the village.

After leaving the shop, Shou and Senzui found themselves through the town each of them eating an ice-pop which Shou had more or less begged Senzui to buy for them. Within seconds, Senzui fell to his grandsons puppy dog eyes and quickly purchased the ice treats.

As the two walked through the village they were met with respectful bows and cheerful greeting directed towards Senzui to which he had nodded slightly and sometimes stopped to chatted with certain individuals.

While Shou was met with either hugs and kisses from several women as they raved about the cute the third Mizukage's grandson was. As he talked to several of the villager, Senzui smiled teasingly at Shou who was looking at him with eyes that seemed to screamed, ' save me ! '.

After finishing chatting with the villagers, Senzui decided to take pity on his grandson and politely excused himself and Shou who was now comedically wiping off lip stick from his cheeks.

As they made their way home, Shou childishly pouted about being treated like a little kid which only seemed to amuse his grandfather even more. Suddenly Senzui's attention shifted towards a single small bubble which was floating silently through the air a few feet away from him.

_" Hmmmm. I suppose it's about that time "_, He thought as he eyed the bubble.

" Shou ", Senzui said sternly, cutting his grandson off from whatever he was talking about. " I have a few errands I forgot to take care of, so you can go play for awhile but don't run off too far. "

Senzui just gazed silently at Shou who had shook his had happily and had begun running off in the opposite direction. For a moment he stood there looking off in the direction Shou had run off too as he locked onto his chakra signature? After locking onto his grandsons chakra, he began to follow the small bubble which was currently moving at a quicker pace until he disappeared into the mist.

(Shou's Pov) Elerswhere)

Shou Kanou, who was currently running swiftly through a dense mist covered forest was extremely happy by the fact that his grandfather had let him out of his sight. Honestly he was shocked that such things had even came out if his mouth. Ever since the tragic death of his late parents he had always been watched by either his grandfather himself, other clan members, or some elite ninja who was loyal to his grandfather.

To be honest as much as he cared for his grandfather, the whole protective thing got slightly irritating after awhile. But then again he guess that his grandfather didn't want to lose the last thing that connected him to his late daughter. To be honest his grandfather was eerily similar to a man he remembered as Hongo-sensei in terms of personality. In part, it made him both happy and sad.

Happy by the fact that he had someone who cared for him dearly and sad by the fact that he would possibly never see his sensei or anyone he had cared for ever again. All those years ago when Shou had opened his eyes and saw a blindly light he had thought he had miraculously survived to gunshots who took protect Miu but it seemed fate had other plans for him.

He had been reborn as a completely different person in a completely different world. Overall, he himself hadn't been that different but the world around him was something else. Ninja still roamed the world ! And they weren't the type of ninja he had been descended from in his old world, these ninja were something out of some cheesy anime. They could literally disappear like it was nothing, use the elements, and summon levels of strength that could easily dwarf even the strongest martial arts masters of his old world.

After a few years of living in his new world Shou was able to find out that all of those things were made possible by Chakra. Oddly enough, chakra was slightly similar to Ki but the differences were that Chakra was much more destructive and was substantially easier to use. In his past life it took some people half of their lives but here almost anyone could use chakra with a little practice.

When he had first been formally taught about chakra it had been after he had almost struck his grandfather with bolts of purple lighting. That tragic day not only did he unlock an amazing talent but he had also lost two people very dear to him. For Shou one of the best parts about being reborn was that he had two loving parents.

In his past life he had never once felt the love of a mother and father, it filled him with an odd sensation he had felt when he was around Miu, a true connection of sorts. In his past life he had been sold off to Yami like a prized bird who was always kept in darkness. Though he had his sensei who had loved him like a son, the real thing was slightly different .

Deciding to stop thinking if his past life, Shou made a quick hand sign and gathered a small of gust of wind under his feet which caused him to move at impressive speed. Out of all the abilities his Kekkei Genkai granted him, manipulating the wind was by far his favorite. One of biggest dreams was to fly in the sky like a bird. Sadly, flying turned out to be much harder than in theory.

After speeding though the forest, Shou came across a small clearing in the forest which didn't have any mist. As he scanned the area he saw something that caused him to feel a small burst of anger.

Currently a young boy, who couldn't be much older than him was kneeling over a small blue bird with a thin white blade making its way to stab the small creature. The boy had vivid green eyes that stood out with his pale skin and long white hair which was parted down the middle with the ends tied into a ponytail. Another feature that stood out was two scarlet dots on the boys forehead.

With a quick judgement, Shou pulled out a single shurikren and launched it towards the other youth intent on only making him back away from the bird. Shockingly the youth had quickly noticed the shuriken and had used the white blade he was holding to cut it in two.

" No way... He sliced through it like it was butter ", Shou had thought as he watched the act transpire.

" You're clearly no normal kid ", Shou had said aloud as he got over his shock. Within seconds Shou let loose a few more shuriken before gathering a bit of wind chakra into his legs quickly covering the distance between him and the other youth.

As he closed in from behind, the other boy had quickly displaced the shurikens in the same manner as the last and was spinning around preparing to meet Shou. Sadly Shou had been much faster and had delivered a swift kick to his face.

As he sent the other boy flying a few inches back, Shou had gained a confident smirk on his face before speaking. " Heh, that's what happens to bird killers kid. "

He then turned his attention to the bird, the poor thing had both of its wings broken . Suddenly a quiet voice broke his concentration.

" It's hurt "

Shou quickly snapped his head towards the source and saw the other pale kid standing behind him with not so much as a scratch on his body. The then turned his body readying himself for another clash.

" Of coarse he's hurt genius ! You're probably the one who did it. " he said angrily as he glared at the other boy who was staring at him with a blank face.

" No... I found him like that. ", the youth said in response.

" Oh yeah ? Then why were you trying to stab him to death ", Shou question the older boy who for a second looked sad before his dace returned to being a blank canvas.

" …... I was putting him out of his misery "

For a second Shou just stared into the other youths haunting green eyes. He knew those eyes well. They were eyes that he had seen several times in his past life, eyes that said ' why am I even alive ? '. He then decided to not attack the other boy as he guessed he was telling the truth and turned his attention back to the injured bird.

Within seconds he had pulled out a small roll of bandages that came with his tools and had begun to wrap up the birds wings. As he finished the first wing, the other boy had moved closer and watched him work.

" You're very skilled at that ", the youth had said in a quiet voice to which Shou just hummed in reply.

As he finished up the last wing, Shou had carefully picked up the bird and was holding it to his chest gently. He then stood up and looked at the older boy who was staring at him with an odd look in his face.

" You have something to say bug ?"

The boy just continued to look at Shou before backing away into the mist that was slowly covering the once clear opening only saying one thing.

" My name is Kimimaro ", and with that he was gone

Shou just looked at the spot the Kimimaro had once stood in quizzically before muttering something about weirdo's and bugs before walking off in his own direction.

( With Senzui )

Senzui was jumping through the forest with a level of grace and nimbleness you woundn't expect from some one of his age. He had just left a meeting which had more or less assured his plan to kill Yagura a success. He was working his way into his elder years and wasn't sure he could defeat a Jinchuriki who had near perfect control of the tailed beast in a one on one, in his prime he could've easily fought with Yagura but sadly he wasn't, so he had to assure the support if the younger generations.

Which wasn't very difficult. Most of the village secretly hated Yagura and along with the fact that he was the former Mizukage made it easy to put his plan together.

Deciding to leave his plots for later, Senzui focused on his sensory abilities and quickly found Shou who wasn't to far away.

When he had found his grandson he immediately noticed the injured animal he was carrying and had questioned where he had found him.

After hearing the story he had deduced that his grandson wasn't entirely telling the truth about how he met the bird but decided to let it go and the two made their way home for the evening.

* * *

With a quick deep breath, Minato spun around in his chair as he stretched and gazed out the window looking at the dazzling sunset. Giving a final glance towards his paper work which was now a small stack of papers, he called out for his assistant who came into the room quickly.

" Ahh Kaya-san, I was wondering if you could file these completed documents away for me and then put away the incomplete ones for tomorrow. ", Minato asked politely.

" Of coarse, Hokage-sama. Anything else ? ", Kaya questioned

" No, Kaya-san. After you're finished with that you can go home "

" Yes sir, and have a good night ", Kaya said as she gave a short bow before turning towards the door. But before the door had even shut, Minato was gone in a flash.

With a silent touch of the ground, Minato landed in front of the Uzamaki estate. "Ahhh, home sweet home ", Minato said aloud as he walked through the large gate.

Normally most Hokage's lived in the Hokage's mansion which was attached to the Hokage's office along with their families, but Kushina and Minato agreed that they still wanted to live a relatively normal family life despite Minato being the leader of the village and both agreed to raise their family at the Uzamaki compound.

Although the elders didn't seem happy by the fact that the Hokage, wasn't living in the Hokage mansion, they eventually got over since Minato could literally be there in a blink of an eye.

As Minato walked down the stony path which led to the main house he cheerfully thought about how he finally completed all of the paperwork today, but soon began to slouch his shoulders down in depression when he thought about the fact that there would surely be new paperwork he'd have to complete tomorrow.

When he finally reached the door, he gave it a slight tug to pull it open before speaking aloud in a happy voice. " I'm home ! "

But before Minato could even close the door he was bombarded by two tiny bodies. " Daddy ! ", the two unknown assailants yelled in unison as they tackled Minato to the ground.

For a few seconds Minato layed on the ground silently with a grin on his face as the small children sat on top of him speaking way to fast for him to even respond. With a slight chuckle, Minato sat up and grabbed both of his little attackers. " Well hello to you too, Karin-chan and Naruto-chan ! ", Minato exclaimed happily as both of his children hugged him lovingly .

" Heh, it's not everyday you see the famed Yellow Flash is defeated by two little brats ", said an amused voiced which caused Minato to stand up quickly.

" Jiraiya-Sensei ! When did you get back ? ", Minato questioned his sensei happily, who was looking a little worse for wear as he slowly walked towards his sensei with two children who were now attached to his back.

Jiraiya just chuckled at the sight before answering, " Well I got back a few hours ago... and I would've came to see you at the office but I had to... " for a second Jiraiya paused before grinning madly and continuing. " do a bit research ! " Jiraiya exclaimed proudly as he took his usual sage pose.

Sadly Jiraiya didn't see the red headed demon that was standing behind him preparing to throttle him. Knowing what was about happen, Minato quickly covered his children's eyes and ears from the brutal ass kicking and tongue lashing his sensei was about to receive.

" Research my ASS ! ", Kushina yelled and she proceeded to give Jiraiya his ' well deserved ' beat down.

After several minutes of Jiraiya's beating, everyone eventually sat down for a family dinner Kushina had prepared. It was a normal family dinner with Jiraiya, which consisted of Karin sitting in Minato's lap trying to steal all of his attention and Kushina punching Jiraiya on top of the head for perverted things he told Naruto about women.

Minato just smiled happily at his family as he watched the night wind down. Throughout the night, Naruto and Jiraiya was repeatedly bashed across the head. The latter for making perverted comments, and the former for laughing at and repeating the latters behavior while Karin just chuckled quietly at their punishments as she sat in Minato's lap.

Before he knew it, dinner was over and the kids were bathed before being sent to bed by Kushina while he and Jiraiya were outside on the patio staring at the stars having a drink of sake.

" So sensei... did you find out anything about what's going on in the Rain Village ? ", Minato asked

For a few moments, Jiraiya just stared blankly at the sky before replying. " Well... I learned a few things but I'd be lying if I said I knew most of the details... Apparently Hanzo, along with all of his followers were brutally murdered by some group the Akatsuki and now the village has willingly fallen under their leadership. Impressive really, the entire village is going about like nothing has changed at all. ", Jiraiya said causing Minato to look at him in slight shock.

" Wow. That's... kind of scary. ", Minato replied thinking about how dangerous this group could be if they were able to kill Hanzo who was well known for his strength and then take over the village like it was nothing.

" Yeah it is, but it seems like they are a bit busy changing things in the village for now. So they're not an immediate threat but they've certainly gotten on the radar of every major village. For us even more so... You should definitely watch out for that old fox Danzo, I ran into several of his root members while I was investigating the Rain Village. I don't know what he's up to but I seriously doubt he just had his agents there for sight seeing ", Jiraiya stated.

Minato just sighed loudly before turning towards his sensei with an annoyed look on his face. " Jeez, why can't he just take it easy like most old timers. "

" Heh ! That sly old fox won't take it easy until the day he dies ", Jiraiya laughed out as he stood up smoothly which Minato mirrored. " Anyways, just watch out for Danzo. Whatever he's up to, I doubt it's any good..", Jiraiya said seriously.

" What ? You're leaving already sensei ? ", Minato questioned sadly. Yes, he knew what his sensei did was for the good of the village but that didn't stop him from wishing he would stick around in the village longer than it took to give reports about Orochimaru and other possible dangers to the village.

" Yeah. I wish I could stay longer but I have a few leads about Orochimaru I have to follow up on and I want to learn some more about this Akatsuki group. "

Minato silently accepted his answer with a nod. With a quick stretch, Jiraiya turned towards Minato and pulled him into a fatherly hug until an amused voice spoke out.

" Oho ! So you two have THAT type of relationship as well. And here I was thinking you two were only master and student "

Minato and Jiraiya quickly broke apart, blushing slightly to find Kushina grinning at them madly.

" Eww ! That's not even funny Kushina ! ", Jiraiya exclaimed, obviously horrified.

" That so ? ", Kushina replied teasingly.

" Yeah Kushina ! Jiraiya-sensei is way to old for me ! " Minato said tauntingly, joining in on Kushina's joke which caused Jiraiya to scoff before walking off.

" I'm not dealing with this ! ", For a moment Jiraiya stood silently before turning around to face Minato and Kushina one last time. " Anyways just be careful Minato, I fear we're heading for some rough times ", and with that Jiraiya body flickered away into the night leaving Minato and Kushina with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

_" It's almost time "_, Senzui thought as he looked into the mirror. He was dressed in his old fighting clothing which consisted of a long, grey gi like robes with prominent black fur around the collar that was held together with a thin black belt. The sides of the gi were made of a thick fishnets with other, looser fishnets appearing on the forearms. His attire was complete by a simple black shirt appearing from under his gi and a pair of normal black shinobi pants that were tucked into a pair of black shinobi boots.

Senzui couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he looked at himself in the mirror, he hadn't wore his gear since he stepped down from his role as the Third Mizukage several years ago, something he now deeply regretted. He didn't rally regret stepping down, but so much as his choice as a successor . He had thought that having Yagura succeed him would only be beneficial to the village but the outcome only seemed to be the opposite.

At first Yagura seemed to be doing a great job,he was highly respected for his skills and kindness towards the villagers. But one day he suddenly changed, Yagaru had begun creating ridiculous rules which ended up killing many children and ostracizing various Kekkei Genkai users and clans.

Senzui didn't know what caused Yagura to become the monster he was today, but he would not allow this to continue. In just a few years, Yagura had caused the Hidden Mist Village to become infamously known as the Bloody Mist. Several loyal shinobi began to waver, with a few even beginning to defect and become missing-nin.

Thankfully, Sensui was able to convince most of them to stay with promises of changing the village by overthrowing Yagura. It hadn't been a tough decision for him to make, he'd always grew up thinking that the sacrifice of one was necessary for the greater good of the whole village. True, it wasn't fair but for the village to prosper again it had to be done.

With a tired sigh, Senzui stalked towards his door and exited before walking down the halls of his mansion. Eventually he stopped in front a large room door and entered silently. What he saw brought a bright smile to his face. His grandson was hanging half way off of the bed in a sloppy and ungraceful manner with . Slowly he stalked forward and tucked his grandson into his bed.

Normally his grandson wouldn't be asleep this early but Senzui had snuck a harmless drug into his dinner earlier . He didn't want his grandson to be up during the coup. Before silently walking out of the room, Senzui ruffled his grandson light blue hair fondly.

" Goodnight my little Sparna ", Senzui said before dashing off into the night sky.

( Meanwhile in the Hidden Mist Village )

Currently Mei and Ao were dashing through the mist covered roof tops of the village with impressive speed when they both sensed two individuals closing in on them. Quickly the two Kiri shinobi halted and stood still, already knowing exactly who it was behind them. Within seconds two figures passed through the unnaturally dense mist, revealing themselves to be Zabuza and Kisame.

As soon as the sword carrying duo landed, Mei began to speak. " About time you two slow pokes caught up. "

" Oh shut it woman ! ", Zabuza replied gruffly, while Kisame just chuckled lightly at what seemed like the never ending feud between Zabuza and Mei before speaking out himself.

" So how is the plan coming along ? ", Kisame questioned.

While Mei and Zabuza childishly glared at each other, Ao took it upon himself to answer Zabuza's question.

" Well everything seems to be going well. Yagura is on route to the Misty Pond, where Senzui-sama awaits him along with the others. And thanks to Senzui-sama and the other elders the village had been placed on lock down without Yagura knowing."

" Heh ! That old man sure knows how to throw together a plan. ", Kisame chuckled out in an amused tone before turning his head towards Zabuza and Mei who finally stopped bickering.

" Well if you two are done having your love chat, I think we should hurry up and commence the plan if we want to succeed. " Kisame said as he jumped into mist.

One by one, the Kiri shinobi jumped off into the mist. None of them noticing a pair of yellow snake eyes watching them.

* * *

_**AN:**_ So I rewrote the first chapter because The original was a little weak, so I hope this is a bit better. Honestly I had this more or less finished a week and a half ago but a family friend passed away so I couldn't post it as I went back home to my birth country for the funeral and was just way to busy with Uni

But enough about me haha. Tell me what you think about the new and improved chapter. Tell me what you liked and disliked so I know what to work in. Did you like Shou's meeting with Kimi ? Were you shocked to find Karin as Naruto's sister ? let me know

Anyways Seeya. Hope you ladies and gentlemen are all in good health.

**(1)= Shou has been reborn with amazing physical abilities like the ones he had in Kenichi. Just add in high levels of Chakra,healing and overall strength. Its not a Kekkei Genkai but more so a family trait shared by Senzui's clan. His Kekkei Genkai is based off of weather manipulation which is anime only in Naruto. Thought it was a shame such an amazing ability wasn't shown more and I thought it would match Shou perfectly.**

**(2)= Senzui-sama totally had nothing to do with the downfall of takumi village... He's a saint * wink wink***


End file.
